Super Love
by SparklingStarization
Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki. T for swearing and boys kissing. Just a typical week, until someone's true feelings are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first one. It sucks, but I guess its cute. Please review and tell me how suckish it was and what to change. Oh and the superheroes thing is random, sorry if it makes no sense.

Pairing: Tamaki x Kyoya

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you will reconize. The superheroes belong to Marvel, and the animes belong to their creators. Enjoy :)

"We need to come up with next Saturday's theme already," I stated to my fellow club members. It was Saturday and we just finished our baseball theme, but unfortunately the ladies didn't enjoy the New York style hotdogs as much as Tamaki and Honey. Actually, they got sick, the bathroom stalls saw them more than we did today. We need a good theme for next week to draw back in the customers.

"Candy-land!" Honey shouted enthusiastically. He has been pushing for that for seventeen weeks now, with no success.

"Let's do a super-hero theme!" Tamaki has been reading, no, obsessing is a more accurate word, over the western Marvel comics for the past couple weeks. "We could all dress as heroes, I can be Superman, the twins Spiderman and Venom, Mori can be Aquaman, Honey can be the Hulk, and Haruhi can be Wonder Woman...or Flash actually, we can't give out her secret, but she'd look so cute..."

"Oh, and what would I be then, or am I not enough of a hero?" I said it with a playful, sarcastic tone, but I was actually interested in what Tamaki pictured me as.

"Oh I thought it would be obvious, you would be Batman, _my dark night_"

The way he said it, in a low, intimate voice, made me shudder internally and my heart started to beat faster. He was the only one to have that effect on me, but I would never tell anyone. "Sorry Tamaki, but no one even knows what you are talking about, especially the girls, plus we are all a little too old to be reading comic books."

"But Mommmmy, you know what I'm talking about, it could be fun, please Mommy dear." He gave me the puppy dog eyes. It's true I knew every one of those characters, every time he finished a comic, I would get it the day after, and he'd beg me to read it, so of course I did. That boy has me wrapped around his beautiful fingers. I was about to agree to the outrageous idea when the twins interrupted me.

"We have an idea actually," they said in unison. "Have the ladies tell us what to wear," Karou started, "by voting or whatever, then we can have a casual Saturday where the girls can wear what they want," Hikaru continued, "and that way they have a say and are all happy," they finished together.

It was actually a good idea, and would save money for the big event coming up. "Fine, we have a theme, or whatever you would call it, for next Saturday, I'll make the announcement Monday, so voting can be Tuesday through Thursday, we get clothes by Friday, and then we are set. Good?" I asked, knowing no one would object.

"Good." All six said in unison.

-~-~-~-~-†-~-~-~-~-

"Hey Kyoya," the bouncing boy said excitedly, "what do you think they will make us wear? I hope its something cool, not too fangirlish, I mean, if its for the girls I'll wear whatever, but I want to keep my manhood, y'know."

"Uh-huh," I closed my notebook, done for the day. Today was Thursday, the day we got our outfit choices. Everyone was waiting around impatiently. I went and got the results.

"Oh my, what strange choices." I scanned through the list, my jaw dropped when I got to the bottom, and read what I had to wear. My god, girls are so stupid sometimes.

**Haruhi: Military Uniform**

**Hikaru: Zero Kiryuu Cosplay**

**Karou: Ichiru Kiruu Cosplay**

**Honey: A jar of honey**

**Mori: railroad conductor**

**Tamaki: A real prince **

**Kyoya: punk**

So, basically, really random crap. I mean seriously? All the stuff was so random, and strange, and made no sense. Especially mine, the only thing that some people actually wear in public, but not me. I am extremely tidy, clean and sharp dressed, everytime, anywhere.

"Well, you all have two days to get your costumes, good luck." This sucked.

"How do you dress like honey?" Honey complained.

"Why must we dress as twins again?"

"But they are pretty cool characters"

"Yea I suppose, lets go home now Karou"

The twins left, soon followed by Haruhi who had no clue where to even begin to get her costume. Next Mori and Honey left, leaving only me and Tamaki.

"Hey Kyo~ya, why didn't you tell us what you have to dress up as? Too embarrassing?" Tamaki giggled.

"Heaven only knows why, but I need to dress punk, sorry, but didn't think it was necessary to know."

"Oh, I was just curious. I think it actually fits you. Oh, and Mommy, do you want to stay at Daddy's house Saturday? My dad is out on a business trip, and its lonely, and it could be fun, so if you-"

"Sounds good, I've got to go today, see you tomorrow." I kept a straight face, but inside I was ecstatic. I loved those times when I got to sleep over, everything I did with Tamaki was fun, just being near him made me happy.

wow. you made it this far. three more chapters, I already wrote them and need to upload. The Kiryuu twins belong to Vampire Knight just so you know. If you haven't read/watched, it's worth it. Actually, Vampire knight is what turned me onto anime. Oh and it has twincest for those karouXhikaru fans. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamaki POV**

I came in a ridiculous outfit. Some prince outfit that looked like something a real prince would wear in the 1600s. I felt out of place as I walked into the club. Karou and Hikaru dyed their hair white and had on Cross Academy uniforms on. Honey was in a giant foam costume shaped like a homey jar. Mori wore overalls and a conductor hat, while Haruhi had on a camouflaged uniform with an army sergeant hat.

"Looking good boss" the twins said in unison.

"Thanks, but where's Kyoya?"

"I'm here, sorry I'm late but these jeans are hard to get into." Kyoya walked in with dark washed skinny jeans, a tight black v-neck T-shirt, showing off his impressive biceps. I wondered when he ever had time to work out or if he was just like that naturally. His hair was gelled, hanging loosely over his eyes.

He looked hot.

Six heads turned to me curiously. _Oh shit. _I cursed at myself. I said that out loud. "I mean, Mommy looks really handsome, like those American boys in all those magazines." I tried to cover it, badly though.

"Uh, okay boss," Karou said, "while you fantasize about Kyoya, we're going to get ready for the guests." Hikaru joined in.

I blushed, but quickly got to work. The day was really successful, all the girls got what they wanted, but Kyoya was the biggest success. He was already the cool type, but now looked about a million times cooler. I couldn't help but stare, and I didn't even care who noticed.

-~-~-~-~-†-~-~-~-~-

In the end, it was a huge success, all the girls loved our outfits, except I still didn't understand the literal honey fetish, but Kyoya sold a bunch of calendars and other products, mainly because girls just bought things just to talk to him, or look at him a little more closely.

"Let's go home!" I said as enthusiastically as a could, trying to hide my blush as I looked at him.

"Okay, I brought my overnight bag with me let me just go get it."

"Okay." I wondered what we would do, it was already late, and so it would probably be dinner, talk about comic books and go to bed. I loved those comic books. Secretly though, it was the love part I enjoyed the most. I wanted to be rescued by my own hero, and loved too. I often pictured myself as being Mary Jane and Kyoya as Spiderman, kissing me upside down.

"Hey, Tamaki, let's go already." Kyoya snapped me out of my daydream. I blushed absentmindedly, thinking about kissing my best friend. "You aren't sick are you, you've been red this whole night."

"Oh really?" I lied, "I didn't notice, it must be this prince costume, heh heh."

The car ride home was awkward, and I knew it was my fault. When we got home, I took off my stupid costume; I was in a bad mood. I threw on an old T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. I went into the bathroom to see Kyoya on the floor, with no shirt, trying to peel of his jeans,

"Need help?" I used a joking tone, but in reality I wanted to take that boys pants off, and do a lot more, but that would never happen...

"No, I have it. Dammit, who ever created these must of meant it as a torturing mechanism."

I smiled as I walked over and helped pull off those wonderful pair of jeans. They were actually pretty stuck, but we managed to pull them off. Next thing I know, Kyoya is only in his boxers, practically naked in my bathroom, it took all I had not to tackle him to the floor right there. So I just gawked, naturally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyoya POV**

"Tamaki, what are you staring at?" I was becoming really self conscious, I mean I was practically naked right now.

"Oh, sorry, just spacing out again." He laughed. He was so adorable in his pjs, I loved when he wore casual clothing, it suited him well.

"Well I'm going to wash my hair and get dressed when I'm done, so I'll meet you out for dinner in a few minutes." I said that hoping he'd get the hint to leave, naturally though, he didn't.

"Wait, I want to feel what your hair feels like with all that gel first..." He came over and ran his fingers through my hair. Without even realizing, I closed my eyes, trying to memorize the feeling.

"Oh sorry, um, it feels cool though."

"Oh, um, yea, it's fine."

We ate dinner, discussing todays events a little, but there was a weird tension in the air.

We went back to his room after dinner, and he plopped on the bed. Then started going off about Spiderman again, his favorite comic. Of course I knew what he was talking about, I read all of them too, not because I was interested, but because he loved them. I was such a pushover for that boy.

But what caught my attention was when he spoke of Mary Jane, I think she's his favorite character. "I know it sounds stupid.." he started to say, looking at me upside down, hanging over the side of his bed. I was sitting directly in front of him on the floor, cross-legged. "But I always wanted to get kissed like MJ, when she kissed peter parker upside down after he saved her...I mean I know its stupid and girly and all, but I thought it was romantic.."

He stared at me with those adorable puppy eyes, and before I knew it, I closed the distance, kissing him lightly on the lips, upside down.

I jumped back as soon as I knew what happened, and felt the red burn in my face. "Uh, like that..." I said, knowing how stupid I sounded. I am such an idiot, after all those years of hiding my feelings, I was stupid and kissed him. I looked up, and saw his eyes, obviously in shock.

A/N: Its short. Sorry. It sucks. Sorry. Review. Please


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm glad someone actually likes it. Instead of doing my math studying, I'm writing this for whoever is interested. Thanks for reading :)**

**Tamaki's POV**

My heart skipped. I had no clue what to do. My best friend just kissed me. Was it just another twisted dream, which left that empty feeling when I woke up? Just like always. It was my favorite type of kiss, just how I imagined it so many times before.

"Kyoya..." my voice sounded foreign. He looked shocked, and embarrassed. I was surprised to see the Shadow King lose his composure like that.

Next thing I know, he gets up and starts to run away. I subconsciously reached out and grabbed his wrist. I pulled him down, hard. He collapsed there, awkwardly halfway in my lap. I looked down upon that beautiful face, with make-up smudges and a deep blush, and kissed him on the lips compulsively, a sweet, tender kiss, way too quickly though.

I leaned back up and looked at my shorter friend in the eyes.

"Kyoya...I-I love you" I stuttered, "so please don't run away."

**A/N: It was quick, I know, I know, but that's the best I can do. I feel like I went a little comma crazy, but, well...there's not much more to add to that. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay. Wow, I really didn't expect anyone to like it, some may think 9 reviews isn't a lot, but they are keeping me going, sorry it took so long, but here it goes**

**Kyoya POV**

**Three days later:**

Tamaki came up to me smiling that smile that I could stare at for hours

"Hey Kyoya, I think we should tell the club about us." Tamaki stated nonchalantly. I blushed remembering three nights ago, and how we confessed our feelings and spent the night exchanging passionate kisses. It did made me angry though, that he didn't even seem bothered that we were both high society men living in a judgmental society. And being Tamaki, he probably didn't care, or even think of the consequences. If my father found out...

"That, we can talk about later" I said wrapping my arms around the taller boy, "but right now, we need to set up the club for today, and remember, we don't tell anyone yet." I said as sweet as I could, but firm so that he got the message.

"Do you not want anyone to know?" I could tell he was a little hurt, but was putting on a strong face. The truth was I wanted the world to know, that someone, as perfect as Tamaki, actually likes me. That I could find happiness, and did find happiness. But then again, my father would end this the second he found out. The only reason I was keeping our relationship a secret was so we can stay together.

"You're staring again senpai." Haruhi knocked me out of my staring, for the fourth time today. "I'm not meaning to get into anyone's business...but, did something happen between you and Tamaki? You have kind of been... avoiding him, like to the extreme. Except now, I keep catching you stare at him. And-"

"Wha-what could you mean, young Haruhi. Ha ha ha, that is ridiculous." _What the hell? I sound so stupid; she is totally going to find out._ I was freaking out, and pretty obviously too.

"Don't you know Haruhi?" One twin rested his head on her shoulder. As the other came up behind me.

"They are going out now" _Shit._

"They are now boyfriend and boyfriend" _How do they know?_

"But you have to keep it a secret Haruhi" They smiled devilish grins.

"Did Tamaki tell you, or maybe you've been following us." I was angry. I grabbed the one behind me, I think it was Hikaru, but I was too angry to care at that moment. "WHO TOLD YOU?"

His face dropped, everyone in the club was staring at me, including Tamaki. Thank God the club ended early today, or all the girls would be staring too.

"We, uh we, we were just kidding Kyoya." He didn't look at me, but instead the ground. _Shit shit shit. I just gave it all away. And I was suppose to be the careful one..._

"HA- I can't believe we were right. Wow Kyoya, I can't say I didn't see that coming though." Oh how I wanted to punch him right now.

Tamaki by now came over. "I thought we were telling them later" he whispered.

"Well I already gave it away, but let's tell them together now, and then later, we'll tell my father." I pulled him into a tight hug.

I was ready to face anyone, as long as I had Tamaki right by my side.

**A/N: Sorry again for taking forever to update, I'll try and be faster by the next one. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, it took me forever to update. I kinda lost motivation and I'm pretty sure this is gonna be the last chapter. I'm working on another fic right now (MattxMello from Death Note) which I am actually keeping up with. Urg I'm so lazy.**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN ENCOURAGING ME. I WOULD OF STOPPED AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! I love you all.**

**Oh, and I don't own btw**

**Tamaki's POV:**

I sat on my front porch of the mansion I had in France. The nice thing about inheriting my father's company was all the control I had. He died five years ago, when I was 31. It was a tragic car crash that he died in, on the way back from seeing my mother. After telling my dad about me and Kyoya (which he accepted), he was finally brave enough to try and get my mother back. After he died, I inherited the company and made a lot of good choices. I hired the best of the best to run the company, so I had a lot of free time, which I spent with my children.

Miko, Kaori and Aiko were playing in the front yard, while my mom was baking pie in the kitchen. I loved being with my family, but I really missed Kyoya. Even today I remember the harsh words his father said when we came out to him.

_Flashback:_

"_You were supposed to befriend him for business reasons, not fall in love with him!" Kyoya's dad was really angry. I was crying at this point, prepared to run away. Kyoya's father really hated me, and made sure I knew it too. For half an hour I sat listening to insults about me, my family, even the host club. I finally ran away, leaving Kyoya behind to get lectured further by his father._

Kyoya was, and still is my best friend, but the things his father said could never be erased.

I was watching my kids play when a familiar black car approached. I jumped up, and my kids stopped playing their game of tag to watch the car.

"DADDY IS HOME" They all shouted in unison.

I walked up to the car as it stopped, and stood outside the front door. Kyoya stepped out, and I gave a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I thought you were going to miss dinner." I said wrapping my arms around him. He had been gone the last week on a business trip for our company. I hired him soon after my father's death, because I knew he could run it the best. Before he and the twins started up a company, that they now ran smoothly.

"I would never miss dinner." He grinned at me, kissing my lips.

"Everyone else is already here." I tugged him inside as our kids attached themselves to his legs. I brought him inside, and he was greeted by Haruhi, the twins, Honey and Mori, Renge, and Fuyumi. It was a reunion they had twice a year, and Tamaki hated when Kyoya was late.

Kyoya was disowned by his father after choosing me, so he lived at my house for a year, until my dad decided to move to France to find my mother. Me and Kyoya stayed together, and eventually adopted a child, then two more. I knew he was my soul mate, and now we are living happily ever after.

For those of you wondering, Haruhi became a doctor, the twins are top business leaders, Honey and Mori opened up a martial arts training studio, and Renge writes BL novels. Everyone ended up happy and successful, except Kyoya's dad, who lost everything once Kyoya left.

**A/N: good ending? I liked it. Thanks again everyone for all your reviews. *blows kisses***


End file.
